I won't force you
by Komiyan
Summary: Some chance meetings with Hiruma in unusual situations make Sena realise that Hiruma is hiding more that the team has been thinking. Being the good natured idiot he is... he gets himself involved. HirumaXSena. Rating might go up. Being re-written.
1. I am always alone

[Author's note: I am sorry for abandoning this story for so many years. I know that no one is probably reading this anymore, but... as I looked back on this story and the reviews that it got, I realised that I really did not want to abandon it.

Because my style and ideas have changed a lot the past three years, I am going to re-write the first five chapters and then continue publishing the rest of the story. If everyone can bear with me for that long... I will try not to let you down again.

-Komiyan]

Chapter one: I am always alone

Sena was breathing heavily as he ran through the pouring rain. Sweat mingled with the water and dripped down his face and onto his already wet t-shirt. But Sena noticed none of this. He had been running for hours now, kicking the rock just as he had done during the death march. But as he had been so focused he had lost track of the time and came back to find that the others had gone home already.

Tired, wet and cold as he was, Sena stumbled into the clubhouse. He had been thinking of going home, but a warm shower before he left sounded really, really tempting. He sat down on a bench, and his tired muscles gave a cry of protest. Wincing, Sena decided that he would grant himself the relief of a hot shower before he went home.

He undressed quickly... it was cold inside the clubhouse. As he dropped his clothes on the bench, he noticed another mud-stained uniform lying around. The number was not clearly visible. Sena frowned. Who else would be here at this late hour? He shrugged, deciding that he would find out when he saw the other person in the shower room... there was steam billowing from the partially opened door.

As he stepped into the shower room, clad in but a towel, a waft of a familiar scent caught Sena's attention. It was someone's soap, not strong, but definitely present. But whose...

Someone moved up ahead and Sena was roughly pulled out of his thoughts, only to find out exactly to whom the uniform on the floor had belonged.

"FUCKING MANAGER! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO- oh, it's only you, fucking shrimp."

"Hi-hiruma-san!" Sena stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I-" He stopped rambling when Hiruma interrupted him with a dismissive flick of the hand.

"Stop making such a fuss, fucking shrimp. I thought you were that fucking manager." Hiruma said, apparently feeling that this was enough of an explanation for his behaviour.

Sena was too afraid to say anything, so he just nodded, shed his towel and turned on another shower. As soon as the water was hot enough he stepped under the spray. A heavy sigh escaped him when the hot water eased the tension in his muscles. After practice, there was nothing better than this, he decided.

For a while there was silence. Then Sena heard a suppressed gasp, followed by a muttered curse coming from his team captain. He turned around to see what was wrong... and that was the first time he noticed all the bruises and cuts on Hiruma's body.

"Hiruma-kun… where did you get all those bruises?" He asked. 'He can't have gotten those from training with us... no one else has ever looked like that.' he thought, bewildered at the sudden insight. It wasn't often that he learned something about the team captain, after all. The man was a mystery.

Hiruma sighed and leaned heavily on the shower wall. For a moment Sena was afraid that the quarterback would yell at him, but when Hiruma spoke again, his voice was surprisingly soft. "Heh, reminds me of why I don't usually do this." he said with a grimace. "Didn't want all the fuss."

Sena's eyes narrowed. His mind was running at top speed, trying to catch up with the new information it had been given. Hiruma did not want his team-mates caring for him, which was strange, since he was, in his own way, always looking out for them and making sure that everyone was okay. It was only normal to return the favour, in Sena's opinion. However, Hiruma was a mysterious person. No one knew where he came from in the mornings or where he went to after school. No one knew how or when he devised all of his schemes, nor how he found ways to make them work.

With sudden clarity, Sena realised that Hiruma must work doubly, no, even three times as hard as his team-mates. Yet he never skipped training and he was always energetic. Living like that... it must take a great toll on his health...

"I know what you're thinking." Hiruma's voice interrupted Sena's chain of thoughts. "You were thinking that I must be overexerting myself." The look on Sena's face told him enough... the boy looked downright guilty. Hiruma sighed. "Well, I am not. And besides... it would be none of your business even if I did, fucking shrimp."

Sena shot Hiruma a worried look. "But if you are not overexerting yourself, then you must be fighting." he ventured, feeling awfully brave for a moment for even suggesting this. Then Hiruma shot him a demonic glare and before Sena knew it, he was cowering in a corner.

"I have my reasons for the things that I do" The quarterback growled. "It would be wise not to enquire after them too much, if you value your life."

Sena frowned. "Why not?" He said, genuinely puzzled. "We are all part of the same team. We are supposed to wonder about such things."

"Oh please, don't give me that." Hiruma scoffed. "There is no way that you care. Stop pretending to care, fucking shrimp. Go home already."

"I won't go until you tell me." Sena said quietly, but resolutely.

Silence filled the room, and Sena realised that that was the most cheeky thing he had ever said to the team captain and that he would surely be killed for it. He was about to start apologising profusely when he heard movement and sensed something heading for the back of his head at top speed. He moved out of the way as quick as lightning; Hiruma's soap bottle smashed to pieces against the wall besides Sena's head.

Sena yelped indignantly when he saw the team captain heading straight for him. Before he knew what was happening, Hiruma had pushed him to the wall and leaned in close to Sena's face with his own. "Listen up, fucking shrimp." he said in a low, threatening voice. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong... or it might get cut off." He cocked his head to the side. "Did I make myself clear?"

Sena yelped and pressed his back firmer against the wall, trying to escape Hiruma's furious glare. But he was not going to back down on this. Even though it might not be appreciated, Deimon's players cared for their team captain and the man was not going to get away with hiding injuries of this degree. Sena swallowed audibly and met Hiruma's glare head on.

Slowly, deliberately, he shook his head. "I can drop it for now." He said. "but I will keep asking until you answer me."

Hiruma's eyes narrowed and for a moment Sena feared that the other might hurt him. Hiruma moved one hand back, suddenly, as if to hit the running-back across the face. Sena closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow...

Which didn't come.

Footsteps moved away from him and he heard the door to the shower room slam shut hard. He opened his eyes, to find that Hiruma had gone. But when he rushed back into the dressing room, the team captain had already disappeared.

Sena got dressed hastily and ran out to the school yard, but that was also empty. With sagging shoulders, Sena turned back to the club house to lock the place up for the night. He had really done it now. He didn't know what had possessed him to go against Hiruma's commands like that... suddenly, he had felt that it wasn't right that Hiruma tried to do everything on his own.

Sena clenched his hand into a fist and stared at his knuckles as they turned white. A good team-mate never let his comrades get this beat up. He vowed to himself that he would look out for Hiruma from now on... as the man himself seemed incapable of doing so. With this resolution in his mind, Sena felt a little better. Come what may, he would keep an eye on the devilbats' quarterback. After all... they were all friends, weren't they?

On the roof on the club house, Hiruma watched as Sena locked up and left, never noticing that his team captain was observing him. When Sena had disappeared around the corner, Hiruma lay back on the wet roof, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked. He stared up into the grey sky, at the clouds that were chasing each other through the sky, heavy with rain and hail.

He was once again reminded that he needed to be careful in guarding his secrets. He could not let anyone find out what was going on with him, or the balance of the team would be upset. With a sigh he got up and jumped off the roof.

This was why he was always alone.

-to be continued-


	2. Unfortunate encounters

**I won't force you]**

An Eyeshield 21 fanfic by Komiyan

* * *

_Chapter two: Unfortunate encounters  
_

The next morning, Hiruma's mood was more than foul during morning practice. He shot at people at random and made them work out until they literally could not stand up straight. When it was time to get changed before class, he practically chased them all to the club house, then disappeared without a trace. The team stumbled into the dressing room, too tired to care where their quarterback had gone. They had five minutes left before class started, so they had to be fast.

Still, there was always enough time to complain about exercises, as Sena soon discovered.

"Honestly, what crawled up his ass and died today?" Kazuki Juumonji muttered, massaging the sore muscles in his neck.

"Yeah, he really went too far! I thought I would die!" Monta added.

"Guys… cut Hiruma-kun some slack! He must be nervous, with the Christmas bowl approaching…" Kurita hesitantly said. This aroused quit a lot of protest, especially from Monta and the huh-huh brothers.

"What the hell, Kurita! He looked ready to kill! If he is like this now, imagine how bad he will be in the afternoon…" "Yeah, this isn't something we can overlook! Seriously!" "Fugo!"

"A-ha-ha! I can handle it perfectly!" Natsuhiko Taki announced and twirled around on one leg to demonstrate his energy. The others hastily averted their eyes. Seeing Taki twirl around in his underwear was not something one could handle before class.

Juumonji turned around and looked at Sena, who hadn't said anything about the matter yet. "What about you, Sena?" He asked, startling the other boy out of his daze. "Don't you have something to say about Hiruma's behaviour?"

"Ah, well, I…" Sena started, but was cut off by a startled yelp from Manabu Yukimitsu.

"Suzuna-chan, you can't just enter when everyone is changing! Please get out!" Yuki's panicked voice sounded.

Gen Takekura, more commonly known as Mushashi, sighed and kicked the door shut. From outside came Suzuna Taki's voice. "Hurry up, idiots! Class is about to start!"

That got them all to move and spared Sena from having to answer Juumonji's question. There was no way Sena could complain about Hiruma's mood... After all, it was his fault that Hiruma was so angry. He had pushed too far yesterday and now he had had to pay. With a sigh he got up from the bench and got dressed at top speed. He couldn't afford to be late to class.

* * *

Hiruma waited behind the club house until everyone had left, then went in, closed the door behind him and dropped his gun on the bench in the middle of the room. His muscles ached and every move he made caused him to flinch a little. His harsh training regime paid off when it came to games, but when he was not on the field...

His shirt landed on the bench with a soft noise, and his shoes ended up at the bottom of his locker. He had just taken his pants off when the door suddenly opened and Mamori Anezaki entered the club house with a large stack of papers under one arm. Hiruma cursed profusely and quickly hid himself behind the door of his locker. "Oi, damned manager!" He yelled. "When are you going to learn to KNOCK before entering the shed?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he added "You know... because someone could be in here."

He watched her carefully and saw her eyes scan the part of him that she could see. He could almost literally see the quarter drop inside her mind, and though the situation didn't please him in the least, he got a little satisfaction from seeing her face heat up.

Mamori turned on her heels and apologised calmly. "I'm sorry, Hiruma-kun. I didn't expect anyone to be here during class."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Just stay where you are, fucking manager." he said, with as much pride as he could muster whilst hiding his devil-bat boxers behind a locker door. "I'm going to take a shower, so you can do whatever you want when I'm gone. But if you move before I'm gone..." he broke off, trying to sound ominous.

Mamori nodded at this, so Hiruma speedily walked to the shower room and slammed the door loudly behind him, as he was not about to talk to Mamori again. As he turned the shower on, he heard Mamori walking past. Moments later, he heard a chair scrape (on the other side of the lockers) scrape against the floor, so he concluded that she must have sat down at the table. He stepped under the stream of hot water and closed his eyes.

Mamori waited until she heard Hiruma slam the door of the shower room behind him, then moved behind the lockers to the table which they used for tea and planning of strategies. She sat down and sighed. She seemed to run into Hiruma in situations like this quite often these days. She would have to be more careful from now on.

From her bag she took pen and paper and began making a list of the things she had to order for the American Football club. Behind the closed door, she heard the shower running. Slowly, she raised the pen to her lips and stared at the wall, musing over the strange feeling that it gave her to realise that a handsome guy was naked and showering in the room next to her...

Then she frowned. Hiruma should be in class. What on earth was he thinking? Determined to know, she walked up to the shower door and knocked on it. "Hiruma-kun? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked.

There was a grunt from the other side of the door. "Look who's asking." Hiruma retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

Mamori sighed. "The teacher fell ill unexpectedly, so they sent us all away until after first break. But you aren't in that class."

Hiruma sighed. "I am never there before first break. The teacher is used to it. Now go away and let me shower in peace."

Mamori was about to reply, but then shook her head and let it be. After all, it was true that she had never seen him in class before the first break, but his grades were still at the top level. And secondly, she felt that now was not the right time to get into an all-out discussion with Hiruma. Momentarily defeated, Mamori went back to her list. Being a manager was hard, she mused, if people in the team did not let her manage them...

When he had fended Mamori off, Hiruma sank down to the floor and rested his back and head against the wall. All he had wanted was some time to think. He had not expected someone to come and bug him about useless things. But then again, the manager was always bugging him about something... when she had discovered his bruises, she had started firing questions at him rapidly, until he pointed out that he was not entirely decent... then she let it go for a while. But even so, he felt her eyes on him as he worked with the team and he knew that she would get back to it sooner or later... all he had to do was wait.

Hiruma stood up, but a sharp pain in his foot made him instantly sink down again. When he inspected his foot to see what it was, he saw that a bright green shard of plastic had embedded itself in his foot. Wincing, he pulled it out and stood up again. There was no use swearing, for he would be cursing himself; it was a shard of the bottle he had thrown at Sena's head the day before. Ah yes, Sena now knew of the bruises as well... Hiruma had almost forgotten what had pissed him off so much that morning. Almost, but not quite. Because he could never quite put Sena out of his mind nowadays.

When Sena had finally joined the team permanently, Hiruma had started to pay more and more attention to the boy, determined to train him and support him as much as he could from his position. But the more he observed Sena, the more he came to realise that his interest in the running-back was growing into something far bigger than just liking him because he was good for the team. At the time, Hiruma had been shocked to find that he was actually starting to desire to have Sena as a friend... or perhaps something more.

When he realised this, he had started being meaner to the boy, trying to drive him away, but this tactic backfired. Grudgingly, Hiruma admitted to himself that he might be in love. Oh, how he hated himself for it! But there was no helping it, so he decided to just ignore the feeling until it went away on its own.

To his astonishment, however, the feeling did not disappear. It only grew stronger. So strong, in fact, that at some point Hiruma's iron control over his emotions began to slip. The incident in the shower the previous evening was a good example of that. If Hiruma had been himself he would have shut Sena up before he had spoken even one sentence. But his weariness to hurt Sena's feelings had caught up with him, and before he realised it he had admitted Sena further into his world than he cared to think of.

Hiruma growled to himself and turned the shower off abruptly. No use in dwelling on that which had already happened... he had an act to keep up. He went over to the door and banged on it with his fist, alerting Mamori of his presence. "Oi, fucking manager!" he shouted, opening the door just enough to poke his head out, "Get your ass out of here, I want to get dressed!"

Mamori looked up from her paperwork, calmly stood up and went outside. When the door had closed behind her, Hiruma got out of the shower room and put his school uniform on. He grabbed his bag, hoisted it onto his shoulder and left the club house with long strides. Mamori was leaning against the wall next to the door and looked up when he passed her. Hiruma did not stop to greet her. Instead, as he marched onwards, he yelled at her over his shoulder. "Don't forget to know this afternoon, fucking manager."

-To be continued-


	3. The past is the past

**I won't force you**

An eyeshield 21 fanfiction

by Komiyan

Chapter 3 - The past is the past

* * *

That day, the afternoon practice of the American Football team was scheduled for three o'clock, and so it came to pass that the entire American Football team stood on the field at three o'clock sharp, shivering (but not because they were cold...) in the afternoon sun.

Five minutes passed, ten. But still, there was no sign of Hiruma. The guys shot each other questioning glances. Hiruma, unanimously dubbed 'the quarterback from hell' (not when he was present, of course), was late?! That couldn't be! He was never late!

Finally, after another five minutes, the team slackened somewhat and sat down on the field.

"Can you believe it?" Juumonji asked the others. "He's late! He's never been late before!"

"I know! Do you think something has happened to him?" Kurita asked, sounding a little worried.

Musashi shrugged. "He's probably busy. But he would never skip afternoon practice, I'm sure of that."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Hiruma yelled from behind them, and added a few gunshots to the mess for good measure. The entire team jumped up and saluted. Hiruma grinned wickedly. "Okay everyone..." He said, in a tone so devilish that bëelzebub himself would have been scared of it. "Since you were all so relaxed, I'll make sure that won't last long... Today we start our training from HELL!"

_Hiruma's training schedule_

_Start at 15.15_

_- Run 15 laps around the field (with Cerberos' assistance)_

_- Fifty push-ups per hand_

_- tackle and blocking training_

_- 40 yard dash practice (with Cerberos' assistance)_

_- Another 15 laps around the field (and gunpractice)_

_- Throwing and catching training_

_- kickoffs and how to block them_

_- 30 push-ups per hand to cool off_

_- Clean up the practice material_

_End at 19.15_

_End of Hiruma's training schedule_

* * *

**19.15 that afternoon**

The American football team limped to the club shed, supporting . The afternoon training had been worse than hell, and Hiruma's horribly happy attitude only made matters worse... Sena sighed as he cleaned up the last things. His teammates all had things to do tonight, so he was left with the last clean-up duty. When he went to the gym shed, he saw Kurita getting on his bike and driving away. Kurita was always last, so that meant that no-one would be in the dressing room right now. Sena hurried the cleaning and sprinted to the shed. He didn't want to run into Hiruma again...

He opened the door carefully and peeked inside. There was no one there. Sena sighed, shed his uniform and went to take a shower.

When Sena got out and dried off, it was 19.45. He went over to his locker and was about to put his clothes on when he heard a strange noise. Startled, Sena slipped his pants on and took a heavy stick. Then he slowly opened the door to the back room, where no one from the team ever came. What he saw rendered him speechless.

The back room was very small, but also incredibly stuffed. There were book racks along all the walls, filled with game cards, videos of old games, articles and drawings of plays. Opposite to the door stood a small sofa, and on that was the source of the strange noise; Hiruma.

Hiruma was sprawled out over the couch, looking completely beat, and he was breathing hard. He moaned and squirmed around; Sena figured he had a nightmare. The quarterback mumbled something, and Sena couldn't help but listen...

"No... please..." Hiruma whispered. "No... don't do it! I haven't deserved this... please..." he begged. "NO!" With that, he gave a violent jerk and fell off of the couch, thus startling himself awake. He looked around with wild, big eyes, and when he saw Sena, he twitched backwards a bit, before realising where he was and who was there...

"Hi-hiruma-kun!" Sena stuttered, panicked because of the angry look Hiruma was giving him. "I heard a noise here, and I came to see what it was... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up..." Hiruma remained silent for a while, and his eyes rested on Sena's naked upper body. "Hiruma-kun...?"

"Huh?" The quarterback's face snapped up. "Yeah, right. Whatever. Just get lost now, fucking Chibi! I have things to do!" Hiruma said, an angry undertone in his voice. But, unbeknown to Sena, it wasn't mean for him. It was meant for that horrible dream, and the fact that he was blushing slightly because of the sight of another boy's torso...

"Y-yes sir! umm... Can I get dressed first?" Sena asked, timidly.

Hiruma sighed. "Duh, fucking Chibi! But then you are getting lost, understood? You have five minutes."

Sena nodded and ran to the dressing room. HIruma sighed and stood up from the floor, popped his back and sat back down on the Sofa. He'd fallen asleep, and he'd had that dream again.. the dream of that day... no, those day. That would never have happened if the situation at the moment had been better... Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ehm... Hiruma-kun?" Sena hesitantly spoke. "I wanted to say... I'm not going to tell anyone about yesterday, I promise... and I'm not going to complain if you kill me during training... but please spare the others a little! This training is too much..."

Hiruma's response from the other side of the door was short and calm. "Miracle recovery. You have no physical training tomorrow."

Sena frowned. "Oh... okay..." He said, then hastily added. "I'll be going now..."

"See ya tomorrow for tactics training, fucking shrimp!" Came the reply from Hiruma. "Now scram!"

Which Sena did. Happily.

* * *

**With Hiruma**

Hiruma silently thanked the god that Sena did not come in a second time. With his head in his hands, he watched the tears fall to the ground. He knew that this boy was a dangerous weapon against his already weakened defence, and yet he still kept the kid close... If only things had been different in the past...

Hiruma shook his head violently at this thought. 'No!' He thought. 'That is not relevant! The past is the past and will always be the past! It's ridiculous to even still think about it...

The past is the past.'

* * *

A/N: Hi hi people, I'm here with chapter three! Four is in the making, and since I'm

1. free from school and

2. grounded,

I have all the time I need to finish it! NAH is also in the works (I only have one scene left to write )

Sorry for the confusing and short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer, but It's really late here, and I'm tired. So yah...

I'm going to work on it tomorrow.

Love ya all, and please review and message

Komiyan -xxx-


	4. The mysteries deepen

_**I won't force you**_

_An eyeshield 21 fanfiction by Komiyan_

Chapter 4 - The mysteries deepen

* * *

The next day, when all of the team came limping in to the club shed, still hurting from the day before, they found the door locked, and a note pinned to it with a knife. The words on the note were written in a crimson substance, which was slowly drying up into brown...

_Yo, fucking team!_

_We have no morning practice today, so go to your fucking class already!_

_We have tactics practice in the afternoon. _

_If you don't show up..._

_I know where you live. _

_YA-HA!_

_Hiruma Y._

The team looked at each other. The team looked at the note. The team looked at eachother again.They simultaneously blinked.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"HUUUUUH?!"

"A-ha-ha, This can't be true!"

While the ha-ha brothers went into overdrive mode and Taki twirled around yelling his head off, the rest of the team stood stiff as they read the note over and over again.

"He... made us come this early... just for this?" Musashi asked, slowly. The others nodded.

"That was really unnecessary..." Yukimitsu sighed, and he turned to the school. "Making us come here at five in the morning, then telling us training is off... plus his strange behaviour lately, and the fact that Hiruma-san would never EVER skip a training... Something is definitely wrong here..."

A ray of light (source unknown... but it is guessed to be the lantern down the street) glinted off of Yukimitsu's forehead, and clouded the rest of his face in the shadows. The team shivered. Yukimitsu's detective mode was really a scary thing...

"Umm, guys?" Sena asked politely. "Why don't we go get a drink in the shed then... since we're all here now..."

"GOOD IDEA MAX!" Monta yelled, while throwing his fist in the air.

"A-ha-ha, I was just going to say the same thing!" Taki added, as he twirled past.

The others smacked their foreheads, but they had to agree that it was a good idea... So they all went into the shed to get themselves a hot drink. And that's when they realised it... Something big was going on here.

* * *

In the shed it was dark, and the light wouldn't go on, so Kurita dug some candles from one of the closets near the door, and Yuumonji lit them. They looked around in the club shed, and no one could supress a shocked gasp at what they saw. Musashi was the first to regain his senses, and he switched the electricity back on. The lights went on immediately, and the shed... well, the shed...

Both the desk and the table were littered with old newspapers, prints and a few acient posters. The floor was coevered in these papers also, and on the wall was a map, with some angry red crosses on it, made with permanent ink. The boxing ball which they had set up for fun had been completely ripped to sheds, and there were pieces of fabric from it on every possible flat surface. But what was most intriguing was the poem written on the wall in black marker.

_"Why are there so many victims_

_Victims of hate from others_

_Victims of anger long gone_

_Victims of war in life_

_Victims who live no more."_

The entire team fell silent, and for a while, no one broke that silence. The first one who dared to speak again was, surprisingly, Sena.

"What happened here?" He whispered. "This place looks like a battlefield... and the strange poem on the wall... I don't think this is too safe to be here..."

Musashi, silent as ever, picked up the nearest stack of newspapers, and read some of the headlines out loud.

"Local children missing: Only one parent is worried?"

"Rumors of rape and murder: Has the police given it up?"

"Two children at the police station; have the missing two been found?!"

"Local children raped! What does the police do about this?"

"Four men and one woman found dead. Reason of death unknown."

"Dead bodies identified as rapists. Has justice been done?"

Musashi put the papers down and looked at the rest. "These lines were circled with red." He said. "It seems like someone is researching an old case... These newspapers are all seven years old."

Kurita looked worried. "But who would willingly look in to something like this?" He asked weakly.

"Do you think it could be Hiruma? That Hiruma's the one looking into this?" Monta asked nervously.

The others gasped. No MAX?! Monta was serious!

"I don't know, what do you all think?" Musashi asked asked.

"Huh?" Togano started.

"Huuh?!" Juumonji added.

"HUUUUUH?!" Kuroki finished, as the rest of the team shook their heads.

"A-ha-ha, there's just no way!" Needless to say who said this...

"Hiruma isn't that kind of a person! Like hell he'd do that much work over an old case! It's not even usable as blackmail! It would be too stupid-MAX!" Monta was no monkey... really, he wasn't...

"A-anyway, are we going to clean this up?" Sena asked, fidgeting.

Musashi shook his head. "It's best if we don't." He said. "If it isn't cleaned up before afternoon practice, we'll do something about it. For now, let's just go to class..."

And they all complied. Sena cast one last glance at the mess before Musashi closed the door, and as he turned back around, he caught Yukimitsu doing the same. The glint in the other boy's eyes told him that Yukimitsu thought the same thing.

Hiruma definitely had something to do with this.

* * *

After the team members had all gone to class, the club shed was silent for a few minurtes. Then, the door to the back room opened, and out stepped...

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, next chapter will be more humor, but it will end quite angsty... I just love writing about traumas and things, because I think it's absolutely interesting... Anyway, since I'm curently veeeery in love and fluttery, it won't be too bad... I hope... See y'all soon with chapter 5!

Sorry that this chapter is too short though... But if I wrote more, I couldn't drop some humor in, and it would be too angsty.. blech, whatever. I'm the writer, this is my story, so I'm the boss. Deal with it. Ya-Ha! I am allowed to pester my little brother and tell his story to the world... as long as I make it up to him in the end.

Love ya all! Please review and send messages!

Ya-Ha!

Komiyan -xxx-

p.s. MUHAHAHA! All hail the CLIFFHANGERS!


	5. How strange

_**I won't force you**_

_An eyeshield 21 fanfiction by Komiyan_

Chapter 5 - How strange...

* * *

_Now, where were we again?_

"After everyone had gone to class, the club shed was silent for a few minutes. Then, slowly, the door to the back room opened, and out stepped..."

_Ah, there._

* * *

Sena sat in his classroom, gazing lazily out of the window. English class was too boring, he decided, especially since his old teacher, who was retiring the next week, had seemingly decided to make the last few lessons he gave as unappealing as possible. His eyes rested on the club shed, and he thought about this morning's events.

The shed had been a total mess, a mess unlike any he had ever seen before. It was even worse than his room on a bad day... But what troubled Sena the most was not the fact that there was a mess... no. What troubled him was one simple question:

Who had made this mess, and why?

...

Okay, so there were two questions. But that's not the point here! It was for the best, Sena decided, that he would go and check the shed out in between first and second period, for the good of the club.

...or just because he wanted to know if Hiruma really did it, or maybe someone else... that note this morning was suspicious... And also the fact that the door had been locked first, but later, when they were going to have a drink, the door was open... Something was off here, and he knew it.

Sena was so preoccupied with staring out of the window, that he didn't hear the polite cough his teacher gave behind his back to draw his attention the first time, nor did he hear it the second time. But when the teacher called his name, loudly, near his ear, he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Ummm... So sorry sir..." He said, in almost accentless English. "I was dozing off, and it won't happen again, sir. I promise."

The teacher stared at him open-mouthed. Kobayakawa Sena, the worst student in this entire class, had just thoughtlessly replied to his teacher's shout in perfect English!

It took Sena a while to realise why his classmates were all staring at him, but then he realised, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Because Hiruma forced them all to speak English during trainings, he's replied to the English question without giving it a second thought... He just hoped the teacher wouldn't reply to it with more questions and just let him slip...

But alas, the damage had been done. The wide-eyes teacher started a cross-examination. Sena's plans for the shed were torn asunder, right before his tear-filled eyes.

* * *

Out of the back room stepped Mamori. "Whew, I have a lot of work to do here..." She muttered to herself while she rolled up her sleeves. "No time to waste..."

She picked up the brush...

* * *

That afternoon, the entire American football club assembled in front of the shed. Nervously waiting for all of the other members to show up, they jittered around, chatting about nothing, until they were complete. Well... complete...

"Where's Hiruma?" Musashi asked. "I thought he would be the first, but instead he's nowhere to be found..."

"I checked his class, and his teacher said he hadn't been there all day..." Kurita said doubtfully. "do you guys think something happened to him?"

Juumonji scoffed. "Hah! it's not just strange, it's flat-out freaky! First the shed this morning, then Hiruma's missing... I don't like this. Not one bit!"

Agreeing noises all around.

"Ehm... shouldn't we check the damage?" Monta said. "I mean, see if someone cleaned all that mess up..."

"I think we should." Yukimitsu said.

"I agree-MAX!"

"Hugo!!"

"A-ha-ha,I was just going to say the same!"

"Well then..." Sena said, and grasped the door handle. He gulped, and slowly, slowly moved the handle down. The door opened with a horror-movie shriek, and everyone instinctively took a step back. The small opening revealed nothing but darkness. They all stood there for a while, not daring to make a sound. Suddenly, a smell wafted by.

"huh?"

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUH?!"

"Fresh paint..." Yukimitsu muttered, his glasses suddenly reflecting the light of the sun, which was (coincidentally, of course) hidden behind a cloud, with a glint that could rival Takami's.

Musashi sighed. He'd never been a man for theatrics, anyway. He was just going to step up and open the door completely, when suddenly Ishimaru stepped up.

"Come on guys, let's just see what's inside, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUH?!"

Sena flinched. Two 'huh' salvos in one minute was more than any human should suffer...

"Wha- Where did you come from-MAX?!"

Ishimaru looked hurt. "I've been here for the last four chapters, you know..."

Fortunately for the plot line, at this moment, something fell and smashed to pieces inside the shed, and everyone spun around to face it. Sena, being the closest by, peered around the corner of the door...

* * *

Muhahaha, cliffie of doom again XD

I'm just glad to get anything at all on the site right now, but more will follow, and soon this time.

Love ya all (especially watervampy, my dear friend who is pushing me for this.)

Komiyan -xxx-

p.s. Thanks for the 20 reviews, I've never had this many before! I was like : O.o WOW! And At this moment (10.14 p.m, Juli 20th) I have 2010 hits (!). Thank you all so much! I'll try to make next chapter a lot longer than this, and I'll see if I can get a bonus story up at the Demon duo's account as a thank you (not the one that's already there (caught onehanded), it's old. I'll make one if I have time. Later!

K -xxx-


End file.
